izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Five Amigos
Forenote: This stars Bruton, SCP-000, Dodge The Evil Bouncing Ball, Parker, and S.H.O.C.K (Unit 444-K) as they adventure through the Invader Zim universe, along with meeting some of the OCs of the wiki as well. Part One: Shamone Bruton was just simply sitting in a cafe booth, drinking a seemingly normal latte', and was chatting with SCP-000. No matte how many stares he got for talking to a statue, he just waved them off with a "Like you care". Then suddenly, a little green ball rolled into th cafe, seemingly un-noticed. Bruton picked it up and examined it. "Now who's ball is this?" said Bruton. "Deez nuts, that's who's." Bruton immediantly dropped the ball on the ground and looked around wildly. 'Am I crazy?' he thought as he looked down in awe as the green ball actually had a face. What surprised him more is that it began to speak. "Yo buddy, you know who I am?" said the little green ball. "Er..no, I don't believe so." replied Bruton. "Well, I'm Dodge, the evil green bouncing ball. But you can just call me Dodge." spoke the angry ball, as it bounced it's way up on the table and right onto the table which sat SCP-000 (You know what, lets just call him zero from now on''.) and Bruton. '' Zero looked down slowly as the green ball looked back at him in confusion. "Um, what's this?" said Dodge. Bruton answered for Zero: "He's a living statue. Dont bother with him, he can't talk." Dodge looked back at Zero and saw that it nodded as he blinked. Dodge was surprised by this and asked about it. "Say um, does this thing move on it's own?" asked Dodge. "No, he only moves when you blink or don't look at him." said Bruton. Dodge just blinked and sat silently at their table until Bruton finished eating. But before they left, Dodge asked the unthinkable. "Say um guys, I have no where to go and...Can I hang with you guys for a little while longer?" asked Dodge. "Well sure. I always wanted a talking ball." said Bruton. Dodge "jumped" for joy, but before he could say more, suddenly a giant robot crashed through the roof and yelled out the phrase: "I'LL SHOOT YAR NUTS OFF!". It then did a little move where it grabbed it's crotch and said what appeared to be heard: "Shamone". Part Two: Epic battle of epic battles Bruton, Zero, and somehow Dodge stood for battle as the giant robot with miniguns for hands aimed right at them. It started like this: Wild Robot Pimp appears! Robot Pimp uses minigun fire! It missed! Bruton used Nutshot! It was super effective. Robot Pimp Fainted! And then the battle ended. ____ After outrunning the cops, and stealing the giant robot with the intention to re-program it for good, the quadtrio then began their way back to Bruton's home, right out side of Invader Mas's base. After they TPed her base, they all huried inside Bruton's home for experimentation. Bruton ordered Zero to stand guard and offered Dodge a place to rest. After that, Bruton got to work, bringing back the once peaceful robot known as S.H.O.C.K. ___ "Ah, finally it's finished!" spoke Bruton, as he raised the curtians in the labratory (Which is better than Twilight Sparkle's) to awake his subject. Shock (as we'll now call him) arose from his cybernetic slumber, and awoke with a slight jolt. "Surrondings unknown, request as to where I am." said Shock. "You're in my house, Shock, and you'll be working for us now." replied Bruton. "Affirmative, attempting locomocation drills." and with that, he stood up and began walking around in small circles around the lab. ___ Part Three: Agent Parker VS. Dodge the sexy evil bouncing ball A few more hours passed as they drank soda, and talked on about how OOCR's wiki was so much better than everyone else's wiki. (Except this wiki of course.) But when finally they heard a knock on the door., Bruton got up to answer it, and when he did, a foot met with his face and he was sent back into a wall. Zero, Shock, and Dodge all got ready for battle, but before they did, the random stranger stopped them with his field of sheer awesomeness. "Who are you?" asked Dodge. "I go by many names...10101-J....The Pimp...But you may call me...Parker" spoke the wealthy figure. He walked over to Bruton and healed him instantly. "Come on, let's go on an adventure. I'm contructing a new crew." Part Four: The Five Amigos VS. (Almost) every OC on this wiki The four set out on the somewhat pointless adventure. They made many pit-stops, thanks to Parker have a butt-load of money. They then set out again and at some point reached a big open field. For some reason, Bruton didn't feel quite right. "Er guys...Something's up. I feel like we're lost..." Dodge and zero both agreed and they all turned to Parker for his answer. "My friend, we are not lost, we are just looking for my base. I just seemed to miss it at first glance." And before Bruton could emit a snarky response, Parker pressed his forehead and out of the friggin' blue, Parker's base appeared before their very eyes. But what they saw next disurbed them. A little Irken girl, was sleeping on Parker's front porch. They decided to do things the nice way. "Zero, go over there and wake that...thing up." said Bruton; motioning Zero to over there. Zero wobbled over to where the irken was and gently nudged her, trying to get her to wake up. Well what happened next surely wasn't what they were hoping for. The irken, still asleep might I add, punched Zero in his nuggets, and sent him flying over the horizon. "Dont *Snore* Mess *Snore* With *Snore* Liz *Snore*" said the irken known as Liz. Dodge suddenly spoke up. "I think I know what to do..." said the dastardly green ball. He suddenly rolled onto the ground, and yelled: "COCKA!" And before anyone could protest, out of the sky landed a young human girl. "Marilyn if you please." said Dodge. Marilyn nodded and promptly walked up to the sleeping Liz and pulled her up by the hair and started swinging her around and then finally threw her. Liz landed with a thud and awoke almost immediately. Angered, Liz sprung at Marilyn, tackling her to the ground and she began to slap Maryiln's face, attacking her, doing as much damage as possible. Finally, Marilyn threw off Liz and uppercutted her into the air and then when she came back down, did the mystic pinky hold and sent Liz to the other part of the earth. But my friends, it doesn't end here. Out of also nowhere, Bart Simpson (Bart The Genius' OC) flew onto the scene, firing SMG's into the air, which made everybody duck. But then, Randall Boggs (Meme911's OC) flew out kicking people in the face. The final four amigos started to finally retaliate after just watching motionlessly. Bruton countered Randell's kicks by tackling him to the ground and farting on him. Bart then ran out of ammo and tried to run away, but was taken down by Dodge and then was being bounced on mercilessly. (Which wasn't fatal of course.) Parker just stood in the heat of the battle, trying to look cool; when suddenly a bag of some sorts collided into his face. He fell to the ground and looked to his right side. To his surprise, he saw a nightmarish figure with a cloud of mist at it's feet and wires coming out of it's back. It also loosley resembled the Wizard Of Oz. (Nightmare Oz, HyperHeart's OC) He then picked Parker up off the ground and flung him acroos the battle field where he landed on his front porch, and then began to engage his friends that were still fighting. Somehow, after five minutes of fighting, everyone stopped to see Liz and Zero flying through the sky and then began to land into the ground. It seemed Liz had zero in a suplex and as they both hit the ground, they then both went unconsious. Well that sent Oz into a frenzy. He used his wires from his back to wip Dodge off of bart, hit Parker AGAIN in the face, and hit Bruton off of Randall, who was still farting on his face. He put four of the amigos into a pile and then rounded up Zero and put him next to the pile. FInally, after the battle was over, Oz began to speak. "Who do you five think you are? You can't just hurt people like that! I will not stand for that evil!" While he was talking, Parker devised a plan. "And blah blah blah- hey are you even listening?" spoke Oz out of nowhere. Parker used his mind control to make Oz's pants fall down. And that's what gave them all enough time to bolt into Parker's base and lock the door. ____ After they were all rested from the battle, they decided to plan their next adventure sometime soon...Or at least until OOCR doesn't get lazy. ''The End. '' Category:Observer Of Chat Rooms' Stories